The Princess and the Dragon
by SakuraPetal91
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Only NaLu fluff.
1. Nightmare

_**Hey guys! I finally decided to publish my one-shots! Yay!**_

_**I tried to make it as good as possible. It's not counting as a Halloween one-shot because it's not scary... it's just sad... **_***sob***_** I hope you are going to like my one-shots.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>The job was finally done. The monster was fallen to the ground, unable to move.<em>

_"Good job, Sagittarius!", Lucy smiled as her pain let her. That monster was hard to beat and she was hurt. "Natsu, let's go!"_

_She heard a faint groan and turned her head._

_Natsu was paralyzed to the ground. His chest was deeply stabbed, covered in blood. His eyes were half-closed, and all he could do was groan in response._

_"Natsu, are you okay?", Lucy said, as she ran to her injured friend._

_She tried to stop the bleeding, but with no success. He could barely lift his finger. He lost too much blood already._

_"Natsu, don't worry, you'll be fine, I promise!", Lucy said, trying to smile._

_Natsu sadly smirked as much as his injuries let him. He tried to say something, then his eyes closed. His always warm hand ran cold and his face paled. Lucy froze in her spot._

_"N-Natsu...?", she whispered in panic and put her head on his chest to verify his heartbeat. She heard a few slow beats, then nothing as his heart stopped._

_"Natsu?"_

_He didn't respond. She gently slapped his cheeks._

_"Natsu, say something! Open your eyes!", she screamed, tears forming in her eyes._

_He didn't move. He didn't groan. Her only response was her hurt echo in the painful, deadly silence._

_"**Natsu!"**_

_Her voice started cracking. Her hands started shaking, tears rolling on her cheeks and fall down on the ground as she silently sobbed._

_"**NATSU!"**, Lucy cried out loud._

_She closed her eyes, then opened them again, hoping she will see his happy grin again and see his deep,onyx eyes sparkling in the dark._

_But he was not smiling. His eyes were closed._

_The wide smile that always brightened her day was gone. Instead, a sad ghost of a smirk was facing her, covered in blood, mixed with her tear drops._

_Lucy let her head fall on his chest as she started crying in pain._

_Natsu was **gone**._

_And he was **not** coming back to her again._

Lucy shot her eyes open and screamed. Tears were sliding down her cheeks as she sat on her bed.

"N-Natsu?", she said, her voice still shaking while looking around for him.

"Mhm?"

She heard a groan. Not the same painful and hurt groan she heard before. His peaceful, sleepy and slightly annoyed groan.

Lucy looked to her side to face a partially sleeping Natsu, who was rubbing his eyes and yawning.

He was waked up by her scream.

As soon as his blurry vision cleared, he met Lucy's gaze.

"Lucy? Are you okay? Why are you crying?", he said, instantly getting worried.

Lucy tried to smile as she stared into his eyes. How happy she was she could see them again!

Natsu stroke her cheek, wiping her tears away.

"Lucy, why are you crying?", he whispered, his eyes softening. He didn't like to see her crying.

Lucy didn't respond; she just let herself collapse in his arms as she started crying. She tried to hold his hands, while her own were trembling.

"Did you have a bad dream?", Natsu asked, gently stroking her hair.

Lucy nodded.

"What was it about?"

She closed her eyes. The images ran through her mind.

Natsu, covered in blood, severely injured. His eyes closed. His heartbeat stopping. His face paling, and his body running out cold.

"I-I thought you... _died_...", she mumbled between sobs.

His eyes softened as a smile spread on his face. He stroke her cheeks, holding her close to him.

"You know I won't die, silly", he smiled. "You sure are a weirdo, dreaming of me dying... If I would've been in your dream, I would've kicked the crap out of whoever killed me! Now stop crying, you know I don't like to see you crying by your own... you just make me sad too..."

Lucy lifted her head and looked into his eyes, her lips curving into a smile.

She knew he couldn't be gone like that. Her dragon slayer can't die that easily... That's Natsu.

"Why are you in my bed again?", she said, smiling at his embarrassed face.

"Umm... Just passing by...?", he said, scratching the back of his head.

Lucy giggled as she hugged him again.

_That_ was her Natsu.

He wasn't _dead_. He wasn't _injured_.

He was _smiling_ at her. The only smile that always brightened her day

His eyes were sparkling as always.

Natsu was **alive**, by her side.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, I hope you liked my first one-shot. Lots of fluff, huh? G'Night!<strong>_


	2. We Met In A Bus

_**NaLu AU**_

_**I had this idea for a one-shot and couldn't get rid of it. I hope you'll like it, I really enjoyed writing this...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>She wanted this ride to end quickly. God, she hated long trips in buses! Thank God she had some good books at her to read during the trip.<p>

It was afternoon, since she had trouble waking up early.

The bus didn't go yet. And her trip was supposed to last 24 hours, since she refused to take the plane.

_'Can't this bus start going quicker?!'_, she yelled in her head. If it wasn't her best friend's marriage day, she wouldn't have gone anywhere. Her best friend's name was Levy. _Damn_, she dragged her everywhere after her! Well, it was one of the most important events in Levy's life, but _still_-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sweet cinnamon scent next to her. She turned her head to see that now a pink-haired guy was sitting next to her.

Wait. **PINK **haired?!

She rubbed her eyes. Nope, her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. That guy obviously had _pink_ spiky hair that also defied gravity. He was not looking at her and did not notice her persistent staring as she continued to judge his looks.

The next thing she noticed were his clothes. He was dressed very casually. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt that showed off his biceps.

She almost forgot she had a book in her hand, but she remembered when the sneaky book slipped from her hands down at the guy's feet.

He turned his eyes to her book, then to her.

_'Tell me he didn't notice I was staring, tell me he didn't notice I was staring!'_, she kept yelling in her head as she nervously blushed.

She noticed he had onyx-like, deep eyes that seemed a bit to be sparkling.

She **did not **notice him getting her book and checking it out.

"Wow, you like romance books? Awesome!", he said, grinning.

"Y-Yeah...", she burst, blushing at his grin that seemed to split his face in half. He seemed to also have sharp canines...

He gave her the book. She nervously took back her book, trying to hide her obvious embarrassment. She hoped he hadn't caught her staring at him...

'So, what's your name?', he smiled at her, while she tried to pretend she was very concentrated in her book.

"L-Lucy..."

"Cool! I'm Natsu!", he said, pointing a finger to himself.

_'Natsu, huh? From what I know, Natsu means summer... And he seems pretty tanned... I see it suits him pretty well'_, Lucy thought, peeking at him with the corner of her eye.

After some time, the bus finally started going.

_'Hallelujah! Finally, I'm getting closer to Levy!'_, she thought, a bit relieved, a bit stressed.

"So, where are you going?", Natsu asked her.

"Umm... To Magnolia... at my friend's wedding", she said bubbly.

"Really? A whole day trip, huh? I'm going to my brother's wedding! He's marrying a cute, short girl... don't really remember her name...", he said, putting a hand on his chin while trying to remember the bride's name.

"My friend is going to marry a tall, scary guy... I don't remember his name either, since I hadn't talked to him a lot...", she said, imitating Natsu.

His face turned a slight green as he took out a pill and a bottle of water from his backpack, quickly swallowing the pill with water.

"What's the pill for?" Lucy's thoughts slipped on her lips.

"I... kinda have motion sickness... Runs in the family...", he muttered, staring up at nothing, trying to get himself distracted until his cure makes its effect.

Lucy softly smiled. _'Poor guy... I guess he has a lot of pills in his backpack...'_

Wait, backpack!

Oh, crap, she forgot to put her backpack away!

Lucy quickly got up on her tiptoes, lifting the suitcase up. But, as easy as it seemed to be, it was actually extremely **HARD**!

And her backpack wasn't too light either.

_'Damn, why did I had to take so many books with me?! I didn't need that much!' _She mentally facepalmed herself at her own idiocy as she continued trying to lift her backpack and put it in the suitcase.

As Natsu's motion sickness started drifting off, he turned his head to Lucy. Seeing her struggle with her backpack, he got up, took the backpack from her and opened the suitcase, storing her things there. Lucy watched him as he almost effortlessly stored both backpacks in the suitcase.

"T-Thanks, Natsu...", she mumbled, not expecting help from him.

"No problem Luce", he said, his trademark grin present on his face.

"L-Luce?", she slightly blushed at the nickname.

"Yeah, I thought Lucy was a bit long, so I decided to call you Luce, since it's shorter and cuter. If you don't like it, I won't call you like that anymore...", he said, a faint blush on his cheeks, while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"N-No, it's okay, I like it", she said, playing with a blond strand of her hair, blushing.

They both sat back on their seats, Lucy obviously avoiding eye contact with him. She resumed her reading, but didn't remember too much of what she was reading. Natsu was staring through the window at the clouds.

_'This is gonna be a boring day...'_ Natsu muttered to himself, while staring at the clouds.

Lucy peeked through the window. Natsu looked so bored...

"Luce, look at that clouds!", he suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the sky.

A few heads turned to them, but quickly became uninterested with what Natsu said.

Lucy smiled at his childish behaviour and turned her eyes to the clouds.

"That cloud is looking like a dragon!", he said, amazement obvious in his voice.

"Yup, that cloud sure looks like a dragon. And look! That one looks like a fairy!", Lucy giggled.

"Hey Luce, why is your fairy cloud going towards my dragon?", Natsu asked.

Lucy tilted her head at him, raising an eyebrow. Natsu pointed to the fairy-shaped cloud.

The cloud was actually really going towards the dragon-shaped cloud. Her eyes widened.

"Hey, that's kinda wrong... Up there, the clouds can't actually run into each other like that", she mumbled to herself.

"Huh? Why?"

Lucy mentally facepalmed, not realizing how good his hearing was if he heard that silent whisper.

"Because that just how it is..."

"I don't get it", Natsu said as Lucy sighed. "Luce, look, they're close to mixing together!"

Lucy turned her head back to the clouds.

The fairy cloud mixed with the dragon cloud. They both stared in amazement, looking at the new shape that was forming.

"Luce, is that a heart?", Natsu said, smiling at the new, heart-shaped cloud.

Lucy blushed a little at the realization. It's not everyday you see two clouds mixing with each other, forming a heart shape.

"Yeah, I guess...", she smiled at the heart cloud, not realizing now **he **was the one looking at her. He looked at her content grin, and his lips curved into a smile unconsciously.

They returned to their seats. Natsu still peeked with the corners of his eyes at the heart-shaped cloud that was now shattered by the sun.

"Hey Luce, do you like fairies?"

"Yes, they're my favorite fictional characters! They're so gentle, magical and beautiful! But why are you asking me?"

"I don't know... I just think I saw a fairy next to me...", he smiled with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Lucy didn't get what he meant to say, so she ignored it and got resumed her reading.

**~ some hours later ~**

_'I'm sleepy...' _Lucy yawned as she closed her book. She turned her head to the window. _'It's night already...'_

Natsu was already softly snoring, his head fallen by the side. He looked so cute and adorable while sleeping, something that couldn't go unnoticed by Lucy of course.

She turned her gaze up as she stared blankly at nothing. Her head started feeling heavy as she drifted into sleep. Her book slipped from her hands, falling to the ground while she fell into a deep sleep.

Natsu cracked one eye open at the noise. He saw Lucy's book on the ground and leaned to get it and put it beside her.

He felt something falling on his shoulder. He looked at his side, and he saw Lucy hugging his arm in her sleep. A smile crept on his face, as he fell asleep as well.

**~ the second day ~**

"Luce... Luce, wake up..."

Lucy slowly opened her eyes.

"W-What...?", she mumbled between sleepy yawns while rubbing her eyes.

"We're getting close to Magnolia", he softly smiled. "You should get ready, since your friend is waiting for you."

"How do you know that?", she tilted her head, confused.

"You received a message from someone called _Levy-chan_, and I think she's your friend, since you're going to your friend's marriage, right?", he smiled.

Lucy blinked.

"I received a message?! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"You were sleeping so softly I didn't get myself to wake you up. _And_ you were holding my arm. Like now."

Lucy realized she hugged his arm while sleeping. She quickly removed her hands, nervously, blushing.

"S-Sorry for that...", she said while getting up and trying to open the suitcase again, but obviously failing.

"No problem Luce!", he grinned widely, opening the suitcase for her and taking down both backpacks. "Now get ready, we're about to reach Magnolia. That's where we're getting down."

"W-We?", she muttered while putting her book _(that Natsu put beside her while she was asleep)_ in her backpack.

"Yeah, my brother's wedding is in Magnolia. And I live there too!"

"Really? I was thinking about moving in Magnolia so I could spend more time with Levy..."

"Then you should, it's a really cool city with lots of nice people!"

The bus stopped, as their arrival at Magnolia was announced.

"Well, looks like we're going", he smiled, throwing his bag on his back.

Lucy followed him out of the bus.

"Bye Luce! See ya' later!", Natsu grinned widely and started running. Perhaps to his brother.

Lucy stared blankly behind him. What did he mean by _see ya' later_?_  
><em>

**~ the second day ~**

"... Lucy?", Levy asked, looking confused at her best friend who had her head slammed on the table. "Are you okay?"

"W-What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine", Lucy said, raising her head and waving with her hand to let the idea of her not being okay go away. "What were you saying?"

"Do you think Gajeel is going to like this dress?", Levy nervously asked, twirling so Lucy could see the entire wedding dress.

"Of course he'll like it", Lucy smiled. "He likes you whatever you're wearing anyways."

"Did _you_ meet somebody during your trip to Magnolia?", Levy winked to her.

"Yeah, I met somebody...", Lucy shrugged as she let her head slam on the table again.

"A _guy_...?"

"Yeah, a guy..."

"You like him?"

Lucy raised her head, annoyed.

"What?!"

"Yep, you like him!", Levy giggled.

Her red face made it obvious enough for Levy that Lucy liked the guy she met.

Lucy pouted like a child and turned her head away from Levy, who was laughing.

**~ at the wedding ~**

Lucy wasn't in the mood to party. She looked around; perhaps she would see him here... Sighing as she didn't spot anything like him, she turned her gaze to the floor.

"Lucy, are you looking for someone?", Erza asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No... not really... I don't expect him to be here anyways..."

"Him? Him who?", Erza raised an eyebrow, confused.

Lucy kinda missed his childish stare at the clouds... She wondered what he meant by _see you later_... How could she see him later if she didn't even know where his brother's wedding was?

"Luce?"

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Natsu next to Erza, his wide grin showing his canines in their full glory. He was dressed in an elegant suit.

"Natsu?"

Erza looked at the two confused.

"H-How do you know each other?", Erza asked, turning her head once to Natsu, once to Lucy.

"We met in the bus", Natsu and Lucy said simultaneously, both smiling.

"You were looking for _him_?", Erza asked, pointing to him.

Natsu blinked.

"You were looking for _me_? And here I thought I was the only one looking for someone in here!", Natsu chuckled.

"Who were you looking for, Natsu?", Erza asked again, even more confused.

"I was looking for Luce, of course!", Natsu's grin widened as he looked in Lucy's chocolate-brown eyes.

"...L-Luce?", Erza repeated after him, totally dumbfounded. "I-I think I'll leave you two alone...", she added, getting back to the others.

The two watched as the red-head walked away from them.

"So, what are you doing here? Weren't you going at your brother's wedding?", Lucy smiled.

Natsu giggled a little at her.

"You haven't realized until now, haven't you? Gajeel is my brother."

Lucy's eyes widened at the statement.

Sharp canines...

Motion sickness...

Why didn't _she_ realize that sooner?

"As soon as I found out Levy was your friend, I remembered Gajeel was marrying a short, blue-haired girl named Levy, and that lead me to the realization that we are both going to the same wedding!"

Lucy looked at him amazed. He could actually be really smart from time to time, despite his extremely childish, idiotic but super cute gestures.

"Remember when I asked you if you like fairies because I thought I saw one next to me? I think you realize what fairy I was talking about, right?", Natsu smiled with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Lucy's face reddened at the realization. Her expression got the attention of Levy and Gajeel. Levy winked to Gajeel.

"Lucy, do you know him?", she sneakily asked Lucy.

"I met him in the bus. I just found out he's your fiancee's brother!", Lucy said, still a bit amazed she hadn't figured it out first.

"Why is your face red, Lucy?", Levy chuckled, winking.

"I-I just remembered I saw a heart-shaped cloud...", Lucy muttered, turning her head away from Levy.

"Oh, you're talking about that cloud I showed you Luce? That heart cloud made by my dragon-like cloud and your fairy-like cloud that were running into each other, which you said it's not usually possible since my cloud was in the right and yours was in the left?", Natsu said, remembering it too.

Levy and Gajeel looked at them for a bit.

"Wait a minute, so Natsu saw a dragon-shaped cloud...", Levy began.

".. and he's obsessed with dragons...", Gajeel continued.

"Then Lucy saw a fairy-shaped cloud..."

"... and she's obsessed with fairies..."

"And then, you say the two clouds that were in opposite directions ran into each other..."

"...mixed..."

"...and formed a heart shape?", Levy exclaimed.

"You know what that means, right?", Gajeel said to Levy.

Lucy and Natsu raised an eyebrow at the two newly weds.

"You two are meant for each other!", Gajeel and Levy both exclaimed.

"Just like in fairy tales!", Levy squealed.

Lucy and Natsu blinked a few times, then looked at each other. Then quickly turned their heads away from each other, heavily blushing.

"What do you mean we're meant for each other?!", they both said, embarrassed.

"Look, you even synchronize each other!", Levy awwed, while Gajeel laughed at their embarrassment.

"No we don't!", they both said, again simultaneously.

"Natsu, you know what Lucy said before she came to the wedding?", Levy mischievously smiled, turning to Natsu.

"No... what?", Natsu said, raising an eyebrow as Lucy squeaked.

_'Oh no, don't tell me she's gonna tell him...'_

"She was sad, and I asked her what's wrong, and she told me she met a guy in the bus and that she missed him, and she blushed when I asked her about him...", Levy said, winking to Lucy.

"Don't tell me she was talking about me...?", Natsu said, his cheeks flushing redder than before.

"Yup! She was talking about ya'!" Levy giggled at Natsu and Lucy. Their faces were as red as tomatoes as they avoided looking at each other.

Lucy peeked at Natsu with the corners of her eyes. He looked as embarrassed as her. She let the embarrassment go away and hugged him, remembering how much she missed him.

Natsu looked slightly surprised at her sudden hug.

"I missed you...", she said, as everybody stared at them, hearing Levy's loud _aww_s.

She admitted. She liked him a bit. Maybe a bit more...

And he liked her too.

Sneaky Levy, she would now team up with Mirajane to get them together!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, I hope you liked it. It took me a lot to write this one, but I am so very glad I wrote it and managed to post it on the same day!<strong>_

_**I hope you like the fluff I added. I'm such a NaLu fluff lover!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it, and Natsu's smart realization that Lucy couldn't outdone, the one about them actually going at the same wedding!**_

_**Let me know what you think about it!**_


	3. I'm Back!

_**Hey, guys, I'm sorry for not updating for so long, so...**_

_**HERE'S A ONE-SHOT AGAIN!**_

* * *

><p>Natsu walked slowly out of the awful death machine named <em>train<em>. His motion sickness was as bad as ever as he almost hit the hard ground with his face.

_'Geez... If Lucy was here, she would've already start yelling at me...'_, he thought, letting a smile form on his lips as his sickness started to drift away.

Somehow, every time he thought of her, his sickness just... disappeared.

Before he left on this solo job, Natsu and Lucy kinda... argued. He wanted to read one of her novels, and she started yelling at him. Then, he accidentally mentioned Levy lets him read Lucy's novels sometimes, and, guess what? He just got kicked out of her house! Hooray! What an accomplishment he did! Then Happy kept teasing him that he _lllikes _her, so he got upset at Happy too and decided he needed a break from all the teasing and kick-outs from Happy and Lucy and left on a solo mission.

A pretty long one.

Natsu left two notes behind him before leaving: one at his house, for Happy, and another at Lucy's, telling them not to worry and _most definitely __not_ come after him, 'cause he's just on a solo job.

He kinda doubted Lucy will jump high in the air and Happy will make himself comfortable at home... He thought maybe Wendy will surely miss him a bit... and Erza will be upset, and Gray and Gajeel bored... but that's all.

Well, who would start to miss him since he was gone one month?

He snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he realized he was already in front of the guild. The doors were, like, waiting for him to knock them down.

But wait a minute. The guild wasn't as loud as it usually is...

Strange.

Did something happen this month while he was gone?

Did his friends miss him that much to not be as loud as always?

Natsu slowly opened the doors of the guild. Yes, he slowly opened them. _No_, not burst in like an avalanche. Just slowly enter in the guild.

.

.

.

''_Natsuuuuu_! You're back!''

Natsu was knocked to the ground by three of his friends: Lucy, Happy and Wendy.

Yes, they were the ones who screamed earlier. Happy sounded like if he didn't see Natsu for over an year, Wendy sounded relieved, and Lucy... well, Lucy was acting like if Natsu just awoken from the dead.

The guild was chuckling at the scene happening in front of their eyes.

Happy was already cuddled in Natsu's hair, slightly sobbing.

Wendy was hugging his arm like if it was a teddy bear.

And Lucy...

Lucy was in his lap,, her arms tightened around his neck, crying.

Mirajane, Levy, Lisanna and even Erza _awwe_d at them. They looked just like a family!

''Natsu, you're finally back!'', Happy exclaimed, flying out of Natsu's pink hair.

''Natsu-kun, you're here!'', Wendy smiled, releasing his arm.

Lucy was still hugging him, with tears in her eyes. Natsu unconsciously put a hand on her back so she won't fall when he slightly leaned on his now-free-from-Wendy's-grasp hand.

''Lucy, I wasn't gone for that long...'', he smiled at her as she finally wiped her tears away and loosened her hold.

''Idiot, why'd you leave?'', she said silently.

Natsu parted his lips to respond, but was silenced by Lucy's lips slightly touching his.

''What.. was that for?'', he said after she sat back, his cheeks red.

''I missed you, idiot...'', she smiled, hugging him again.

The whole guild squealed. Yes, all the mad yells were coming from our fellow NaLu fans in the guild.

Finally, Mirajane's dreams about NaLu babies were finally going to come true!


	4. Stay In My Memory

_**A/N : Don't read this story if you don't like tragedies! This certain one-shot is rated T because of the violence I added.**_

**Fairy Tail AU**

* * *

><p>She collapsed on the rough ground, panting, holding herself up with her trembling hands. She looked at her red hands with fright.<p>

Was it her fault?

* * *

><p><strong>"Hey Luce! Whatcha' doin'? Readin' that stupid book of yours again?"<strong>

**"Idiot! It's not a stupid book! It's a heart-breaking tragedy about-"**

**"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we play somethin'? I'm boooored!"**

* * *

><p>What did she do to deserve this?<p>

Why did her father do that? Her best friend... he didn't do anything wrong... so why?

She looked up under the tree in front of her and let a tear roll down her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>"Lucy, you're my best friend, right?"<strong>

**"Of course Natsu, why are you asking that?"**

**"I dunno... I just have this weird feeling..."**

**"Hm? What do you mean by that?"**

**"...Nothing... Guess I was just spacing out... Sorry Luce!"**

**"Are you sure, Natsu?"**

**"Yup!"**

* * *

><p><em>'Were you thinking about this then, Natsu? That's what you meant then?'<em>

She closed her eyes, not being able to look at the bottom of the tree anymore.

Under the red painted tree, a boy with pink hair was collapsed, with arrows piercing his back, beaten up and covered in bruises.

She couldn't look at his dead body...

* * *

><p><strong>"Oi, Luce, can I ask ya' somethin'<strong>**?****"**

**"Sure Natsu, what is it****?****"**

**"Why are you always readin'****?****"**

**"Well, first, because I like reading, something you certainly _do not_, and second, because books hold memories of people, or certain feelings they don't want to show-"**

**"Why do you like readin' tragedies, hm****?****"**

**"..."**

**"Well****?****"**

**"...I don't know... I never really thought of it... Why****?****"**

**"I asked 'cause I don't like 'em. They're horrible."**

**"WHAT****? Why?!****"**

**"That's 'cause they never have happy endings... And they're sad..."**

* * *

><p><em>'You were right, Natsu... Tragedies are horrible... And now I'm living one myself...'<em>

She let herself cry her heart out in the middle of the forest.

"Miss Lucy!", a voice ran in her ears.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. After all they've done... they still tried to look like if they cared about her...

How could she trust them again after what they've done?

Her own father, her own family... they were all worth nothing! All her 'real' family ever did was hurt her, while her friends made her feel truly happy...

Her father only wanted her home so she could marry a rich guy and close her life forever. Her friends, on the other part, even though they were annoying sometimes, they always made her smile and made her forget about the bad things.

* * *

><p><strong>"Luuuuce<strong>**!****"**

**"What now, Natsu?"**

**"I'm huuuuungry****!****"**

**"Then go cook yourself something."**

**"But your food is soooo much better****!****"**

**"Urgh, Natsu, I wanna read, not cook right now****!****"**

**"Screw readin'****!****"**

**"Stop annoying her, flame-brain****! Can't ya' see she's busy?****"**

**"What's your problem, ice-princess?"**

**"What did you call me?!"**

**"What ya' heard, underwear prince****!****"**

**"Girly-hair****!****"**

**"Why you- Hey Luce, why are you laughing?"**

**"Ha ha ha! S-Sorry Natsu, but you two are hilarious! Ha ha ha ha!"**

* * *

><p>She closed her eyes again when suddenly she felt something on her shoulder.<p>

A hand.

"Miss Lucy, you should come back home, your father is waiting", a warm voice said.

_'Faking kindness again, huh, Miss Spetto...'_

"Why should I believe you? Why should I believe_ him_?", Lucy said with a hoarse voice.

"Miss Lucy, we're your fa-"

"Family?", Lucy said after coughing to fix her voice. "You just killed it."

Miss Spetto furrowed her eyebrows.

"Miss Lucy, stop opposing your father and return home!"

Lucy looked with disgust at the woman and raised on her feet. Miss Spetto smiled.

"Very good, Miss Lucy. Now follow me to-"

"Who said I'm going back?", Lucy harshly said.

"Lucy!", Spetto raised her voice. "Your father is displeased by your attitude!"

Lucy didn't listen and walked over to the tree, crouching next to Natsu, stroking his cheek softly.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hey Luce, ya' know what?"<strong>

**"What, Natsu?"**

**"I think I kinda like ya'****!****"**

**"W-What do you mean by that?"**

**"Ya' know... I like you. Like, _like._"**

* * *

><p>She smiled softly and let another tear fall down her cheek as she stroked his cheek.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Natsu<strong>**! Be careful!****"**

**"Don't worry Luce, I'm okay****!****"**

**"Natsu****! Behind you! _Natsuuuu_!****"**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Natsu...", she whispered.<p>

An immense pain suddenly hit her in the back. She collapsed on Natsu's cold chest, panting.

The source of her pain retreated as she heard a chuckle behind her.

"Gi hi hi... Guess they forgot to tell ya', blondie... Your ol' man ordered me to kill ya' if ya' disobey him once again..."

Lucy watched with empty eyes as Natsu's dirty, ripped and dripped with blood shirt was now soaking with her own blood from her pierced chest.

_"Oi Luce! Come on here__!__"_

A smile crept onto her pale lips as she closed her eyes.

_"Hey Natsu... Nice to see you again..."_


	5. Perfect Christmas

_**A Christmas one-shot, 'cause why not? This will be ten thousand times more happier than the last one, that's a promise. No more tears**_**_!_**

**_Also, this is a family one-shot!_**

* * *

><p>A little pink-haired girl came running in her parents' room. She jumped on their bed, trying to shake them awake.<p>

"Daddy, daddy! It's **Christmas**! Wake up!"

"I will, Nashi... tomorrow...", he groaned, stuffing his head into the pillow.

"Mommy! Wake daddy up!", Nashi whined.

The mother turned her head groggily to her husband and raised her hand up. Then, she let it fall on his head. _That_ is called hitting his head with full power, ladies and gentlemen.

"You call **that** a hit...?", he replied from his pillow. "Even Happy hits harder..."

His wife jerked awake at the insult and smacked him in the head with a book that just happened to be oh-so-nearby.

He jolted up, almost making his daughter fall from the bed.

"**Luuuuuuuuuucyyyyyy!**", he whined, rubbing his head where the book hit him with full force. "You're so **meaaaaaaaaaaaaaan**!"

"That's what you get for being an idiot, Natsu, you should've known better from 6 years of being married with **me**", she replied with a triumphant smirk on her face.

Their little 5 years old daughter watched as her parents started teasing each other and pouted, crossing her little arms over her chest.

"No fair! I wake you up to see the presents and all you do is have fun **without me**!", she whined.

Natsu and Lucy turned their heads to her, blinking a few times simultaneously.

"Fun without you? Says who?", Natsu said. "Having Lucy hit me in the face is **not fun** at all, it only hurts!"

"I **did not** hit you in the face you idiot!", Lucy yelled at her husband.

"Earth to mommy and daddy!", Nashi yelled, waving her hands in front of their parents' faces. "It's **C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S**!"

Lucy didn't react to this, but oh boy, did Natsu!

He blinked a few times.

"Christmas?... That can **only** mean..."

"**Oh God no...**", Lucy groaned.

Natsu and Nashi jumped out of bed and started dancing around the room.

"**PRESEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTS!**"

Lucy facepalmed at the two.

"Luuuuucyyyyy!", Natsu yelled.

"Moooommyyyyyyyyy!", Nashi yelled.

Lucy glanced at them, trying to look as annoyed as ever.

"What now?"

"Don't you wanna see the presents?", the two whined.

"Have it your way!", Lucy declared.

Natsu and Nashi cheered. Nashi jumped in her mother's arms, kissing her cheek, while Natsu pulled both of them into a bone-crushing hug, kissing their foreheads.

Lucy giggled. He always knew how to make her smile everyday, and Nashi was the best present she got for her birthday _(yes, Nashi was born during Lucy's birthday). _

Since she joined Fairy Tail she had real friends. People she could talk to. And when she married Natsu and Nashi was born, her life was complete. She couldn't think of a better life now...

And all because of that hot-headed idiot...

"Mommy, stop day-dreaming and come here!", Nashi demanded from their living room.

"In coming!", Lucy yelled back and got up from her and Natsu's bed.

She walked into the living room without changing from her PJs. Screw the world, she was too busy for clothes right now. She had a family to deal with.

When she arrived Nashi already opened one of her presents - the one from her and Natsu.

"Mommy, mommy, look what Santa gave me!", Nashi cheered holding up her present.

"A red dragon plushie?", Lucy said, trying to seem like she didn't know anything about it. "Santa sure knows what to get you, doesn't he?"

Nashi hugged her dragon plushie that kinda looked like Igneel while nodding. Natsu was chuckling in the back, mumbling something about how Igneel is the best too. Nobody cared though.

"Come on Natsu, time to open **your** present!", Lucy said, leaning closer to him and putting a finger on his nose.

He moved his nose adorably and smiled. He searched between the gifts for his presents and found one tied with a red ribbon.

"**Hellooo** Christmas present! Let's see what Santa got me this year!"

Natsu opened his present, trying to ignore his girls' snickers next to him. He looked in the box and found...

.

.

.

"...**a new vest**? Oh, cool, now I have what to wear when Lucy takes my clothes to wash them **without telling me**", Natsu said teasingly, holding up the vest.

Lucy pouted at him while Nashi was laughing at her mother's expression.

"Now time for **your** present, **Miss Washing-Machine**", Natsu said, holding up a special, bubble-gum pink present.

Lucy glared at him before taking the present from him.

"Open it, open it!", Nashi and Natsu cheered.

"Alright, alright. Hope **Santa** thought better about his present this year", Lucy said teasingly to Natsu.

He made a face as he sat next to his adorable daughter.

Lucy giggled at her husband and opened her present, only to find...

.

.

.

"...**a music box?**", Lucy said, looking at her gift in the box.

"Look at what's on it!", Natsu insisted.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him as she hold the small box in her hands. On it there were chibi-versions of her, Natsu and Nashi.

There was also a key so she could listen to it. The key was similar to her own golden celestial spirit keys, but this one was smaller and had an inscription on it.

_'To Lucy from your family, with love'_

"So... what do you think?", Natsu asked, biting his lip.

"It's beautiful!", she smiled sweetly.

Natsu and Nashi high-fived each other.

"Now listen to it!", Nashi demanded.

Lucy smiled again and took the small key into her hands, put it in the lock the music box had, turned it three times and...

...a beautiful tune began to sing. It was slow, and emotional. Sad, yet happy. As she listened to the music box, a little tear tried to escape her eye. She wiped it right away as the song finished.

"Lucy, why are you crying?", Natsu frowned. "Is it that bad?"

"No, it's so wonderful it makes me cry", she smiled to him and hugged him. "It's the best gift I've ever got, after Nashi of course."

"I'm not a present!", Nashi scolded. "I'm a breathing, living human being with feelings!"

Lucy giggled and kissed her daughter's forehead sweetly.

"Yes, but a gift makes people happy, right? You make my life happy."

Nashi smiled and hugged her mother.

"I love you mommy!"

Natsu looked at the two with hurt puppy eyes.

"What about me? I don't ever get any love from you two!", he whined.

"Yes you do", Lucy rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"GROUP HUG!", Natsu cheered and hugged his girls.

Lucy hugged him back and Nashi cuddled, happy.

It was their perfect Christmas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for now<strong>_**_! I hope you liked it, I worked on it a lot. My eyes hurt now... but not because of this, because I'm very, very sick and my eyes are all red... I'm not having a good Christmas right now, but a girl can dream, right?_**

**_For the song playing on Lucy's music box, search for 'Fairy Tail - Kanashiki Kako'. For another version of this song, with lyrics and all, simply search for 'Fairy Tail - Lyra's Song'. WARNING: There are two Lyra's songs. The slower one where you can even hear Gray crying is the one you want. The other one is the song Lyra sings during our heroes' three months-training._**

**_Again, I hope you liked it!_**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**


	6. Just An Illusion

_**The new chapter of Fairy Tail Zero was so sad... and that's when something clicked in my mind.**_

_**I remember when Mavis introduced Zeira to Yuriy, he seemed very confused and wanted to say something, but Mavis didn't let him finish. And it's always like Zeira doesn't exist: Blue Skull didn't attack her, people don't talk to her... I wonder if she's an illusion... just like Mavis is for the members of Fairy Tail**_**_!_**

**_So I decided to write a one-shot about it, so I could clear my mind. That's how I clear my mind, writing or drawing._**

**_Anyways, enjoy! And if you haven't read Fairy Tail Zero yet, I suggest you to read it... it's very enjoyable and it answers some of the questions related to the main manga, like how Hades lost his eye (problem covered in this month's chapter)!_**

**_Oh, and don't forget about the Christmas chapter I wrote_****_!_**

**_Written in Mavis's P.O.V._**

* * *

><p>I was running. I didn't know where and I barely knew why, I was only letting my feet take me wherever they wanted.<p>

I was crying... Now I've got less chances to meet the fairies, like I've always wanted to...

Zeira, Zeira, why did you die? Even though I thought... I thought you were _alive_, with me, all this years you were just... _just_...

...just a mere _illusion_ created by my own mind?

**"Stop singing to yourself, silly."**

**"You aren't still sore over what happened that day... are you?"**

I stopped at the edge of the riverbend, panting.

I remember every single word she ever said to me... Or at least, what I thought she said in person...

**"Gah! You're so adorable!"**

**"What am I gonna do!? It's like I don't even exist..."**

It was like all these years... these seven years of loneliness... Only the two of us on the island... It was only me, living with my own imagination?

Yuriy looked confused when I introduced him to Zeira... Probably he didn't see her like I thought he did... And the others...

They all played along with my game. They probably thought I was crazy, talking to an imaginary human being I was calling _Zeira_...

**"Stop acting like my mom."**

**"I'm not gonna go on a trip with some random geezer!****"**

A child's play... What I thought was a bond I formed with the person who, before the massacre, _laughed_ at me, was actually only _a child's play_... The child being _me_...

A story only I was able to read... They all had no idea how she looked like, or what her voice sounded like... Or what she was saying... I was probably dictating in my mind what her answers would be to all my questions, what she would've done in certain situations...

And thus, now, after seven long years, Precht opened my eyes... He told me there was no Zeira that he could see... and the others had no other chance to continue the game.

Precht won the game, and I have lost it. A game that they all tolerated... Warrod, Yuriy, Precht... they all tolerated my wild imagination...

Seven years... I was just lying to myself... about Zeira...

**"All I find myself being is afraid...****"**

**"******I'm going to protect you Mavis****! I swear it!**"**

**"****Get your butt down here too, Mavis!"**

I am such a liar... _I am such a liar_...

She was never alive... She _died_...

Blue Skull killed her... They killed everyone...

Even the only friend I had until then... She lasted only a few minutes before she...

...before she collapsed on the cold ground, taking her last breath.

**"All I ever did was be mean and say nasty things to you..."**

Zeira died.

She died... in my arms... while I was hopelessly crying my heart out...

**"Hey, you know... we could be... friends... Right?"**

Her last words still lie in my head... I cannot get them out...

But as long as she is in my heart... She will live...

No matter what they say...

No matter what they think...

Zeira will be alive, in my heart! Not as an imaginary friend I lied myself I always had...

But as a fairy...

Just like she said:

**"Look, Mavis! Fairies! ...In our hearts..."**


End file.
